The Positive Feedback Loop: The Lost Chapters
by Hopefully536
Summary: "To say that life married to Megan was easy was a lie. It wasn't easy. It was probably the most complicated that Aiden Lucas had ever done." A series of one-shots based in and around the events of The Positive Feedback Loop. Enjoy! It's probably a good idea to read that one first.
1. Grandparents

**Hey guys! Hopefully536 back with another installment of The Positive Feedback Loop! This story will be a series of one-shots, based around different moments in the relationship of Megan and Aiden. Some of them will be based in the story itself. Some will take place between the end of the story and the epilogue. Some will take place after the epilogue. I'll try and let you know at the beginning of every chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

1 Year After The Wedding

"This tastes great, babe." Aiden says through gritted teeth. He had no idea what went on with her sometimes. She could cook a mean chicken and dumplings, and her chili was phenomenal. She made these cookies that were bite-sized pieces of heaven. But Megan always screwed up meatloaf.

It was burnt on the outside, but the inside was still pink. It even smelled funny.

"Do not eat that. It's going to make me sick." She says, throwing her fork down and closing her eyes. Her stomach had been churning since this morning, and even though she had managed to keep everything down since then, she knew that she was going to throw up sooner or later. She would probably throw up as soon as she looked at this meatloaf.

"You okay?" Aiden asked her.

Megan took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes. There it was. She felt her stomach churn in the familiar get-to-the-nearest toilet way. She bolted towards the bathroom, hand over her mouth.

Reaching the toilet, the contents of her stomach spilled out of her mouth. Aiden swooped in, holding her hair, and rubbing small circles on her back.

After she was sure she was done, she sat back and wiped her hand across her mouth. "Sorry."

Aiden handed her a wet washcloth. "Don't apologize. Sorry you feel so rotten."

* * *

To say that life married to Megan was easy was a lie. It wasn't easy. It was probably the most complicated that Aiden Lucas had ever done. She couldn't cook a meatloaf to save her life, and always forgot to lock the car, and was up half the night puking, but goodness was she cute in his bed.

That's where she was now. It's a Saturday morning, and she's sleeping in. She does that, every single Saturday morning, without fail. Even if she had a million other things to do. Which she does. She told him yesterday not to let her sleep past nine. She has to be at work at 12, but here it is, going on 10:30, and she's still sleeping. He doesn't have the heart to wake her. Also, he likes to look at her.

He usually notices when she starts to wake up. She'll give off clues. Her breathing will start to become shallower. She'll toss and turn more. She wiggles her toes right before she opens her eyes. But she doesn't do any of that today, which is why he's so surprised when her eyes fly open and she catches him staring at her.

She looks weird. She must have been having a bad dream. Unlike anyone he'd ever met, Megan's bad dreams were handled without all the thrashing around and moaning. She'd wake up, take a few minutes to regain her thoughts, and roll right back over. This wasn't one of this times. She looked green.

"Aiden, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

"I don't know. I just know. You're an 8th generation medium. I doubt that's going to end with our child." She says over breakfast that morning. Aiden had refused to feel excited until he got all the details This was the fifth time he's asked her how she knows she's pregnant.

"What was the dream like again? You said it was like you woke up inside the dream?" He asks through a mouthful of bagel.

He notices Megan isn't eating. She's just swirling her cereal around in the bowl, taking extra care to make sure all the pieces are equally soggy. "Yes. I woke up because somebody said my name, and I noticed there was a little girl standing in the doorway. So I got up and she ran at me and hugged me. She had your eyes, Aiden."

Aiden was trying so hard not to get excited. If she were to ask him what he was feeling right now, he would tell her to get dressed because they were going to the doctor. "That could mean anything. Maybe you saw her at the park or something and you realized you want a kid now."

Megan shook her head, thinking. Suddenly, she drops her spoon, head whipping up to meet Aiden's eyes. "Aiden, she didn't call me by my name. She called me Mommy. It all fits. That's why I got sick last night."

Aiden's heart soared. He remembered his mother telling him about the dreams she had around the time she figured out she was pregnant. It wasn't so impossible to think that dreams actually meant something—especially in his family's line of work.

"So what do you want to do?" Aiden asked, reaching over and placing his hand on hers.

She smiled. "I guess we get dressed. Go to the doctor."

While Aiden is in the shower, Megan calls in to work. "Hey, Mom, it's me." Melinda had almost cried the first time Megan called her Mom the night of their wedding reception, and now it was all she ever called the ghost-whisperer.

"Hey, Meg. What's up?"

Megan was pulling on her jeans. "I'm not going to be able to come in today. Something came up."

Melinda seemed to know every happening in her son and daughter-in-law's life. That's why it was so surprising that she had no idea what this was about. "Are you okay? Can you still make it to dinner?"

Megan smiled, trying to force her blue jeans to button. They were a little tight, but they fit. "Everything's fine. You don't need to worry. We'll be there. Do you need us to bring anything?"

"No, just yourselves. Let me know how everything goes today?"

"Of course. We'll talk tonight. Love you."

* * *

The doctor's office is cold and clammy and white and sterile and everything that Megan hates. If she had grown up with the environment like Aiden had, she might have better learned to appreciate it. Her dad was a lawyer.

When the nurse calls her name, she almost jumps out of her seat. Aiden has to bite back a laugh.

The room is blue, with clouds all over the walls. Megan should be calmed by the scenery, but is made even more nervous by the table and machinery. Reluctantly, she has a seat on the table.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greene. I'll be taking care of you and your baby throughout the pregnancy." After the awkward handshakes were over, Dr. Greene got settled on the doctors' stool.

"So. You think you're pregnant, but you didn't take a home pregnancy test."

Megan shakes her head. "No."

The doctor smiles. "So, why do you think you're pregnant?"

Megan shrugs. She doesn't know if it's normal for ghost-seeing children to send their mother dreams from the womb, but she's pretty sure it isn't. "Just a feeling."

"When was the date of your last period?"

Megan blushes. "Can't remember. Late August, I think." Aiden gawks at his wife. It's October. He hadn't even noticed she was that late.

Dr. Greene doesn't seem phased, though. "Well, I guess the only way we can tell is if we have a look."

Aiden hates seeing Megan in so must discomfort. The only thing he knows to do is to squeeze her hand, and lean in and kiss her cheek. "You are so beautiful right now."

Megan laughs. "What? Scared out of my mind?"

Aiden shakes his head, staring at his beautiful wife in her beautiful blue eyes. "You are going to be such a great mom."

"Yes, you are!" Dr. Greene announces cheerily. Aiden and Megan turn to look at the monitor. Sure enough, there is the unmistakable shape of a small baby on the screen.

"I'm pregnant!" Megan exclaims, happy tears already threatening to run down her face. The largest smile of his life breaks out on Aiden's face. He can't tear his eyes off of the monitor, but he has to look at her.

"We're having a baby." He whispers to her, tears of his own starting to fall from his eyes.

Aiden thought his life couldn't get better than this. They got married, finished school, moved into a small house near his mom's, and were living the dream life. Megan worked at the antique store, and Aiden was working under a doctor of psychology at the hospital. They had just celebrated their one year anniversary in a little bed-and-breakfast just outside the city.

And now it had. It had gotten better, more rapidly than he ever saw possible. His wife was going to be the mother of his child. He finally allowed himself to show the excitement that had been building since Megan woke up this morning. He couldn't stop kissing her face. He didn't want to. Megan's girlish giggles filled the air.

Dr. Greene cleared her throat. It was more of a reminder that they weren't finished yet than one of annoyance. "We'll have to do some bloodwork, to make sure everything looks normal, but other than that you are good to go. It looks like you're about 6 weeks along. That puts your due date at," she pauses, checking her tablet, "June 14th."

* * *

Over the year that they'd been married it had become a tradition that Megan and Aiden were to go over to Melinda and Jim's house for dinner one Saturday every month. It just so happened that today was that Saturday.

"You don't think they're going to mad, do you? That we got pregnant so fast after getting married?" Megan's been a bundle of nerves all day.

"Megan. My parents tried for five years to have me. She'll probably be mad that it didn't happen sooner." Aiden pulls into his parent's driveway. He turned off the car and rushed around to open Megan's door for her.

"Aiden, I can open the door for myself. I'm fine." She says as she gets out of the car.

"You're pregnant. I have to take good care of my boy."

She sighed dramatically, blushing in spite of herself. "I told you, it's going to be a girl. The child in my dream was a girl."

Aiden keeps a hand on Megan's back as they walk to the front door. Megan speaks again. "Maybe we should wait until Christmas to tell them."

"Megan, that's too months away. Mom actually would kill you then."

They reach the front door. They don't even bother knocking. "Mom, we're here!" He calls as they take their coats off in the entrance way. The house has hardly changed since Aiden moved out. His old room was still just as he had left it when he moved out.

Melinda pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Perfect timing. The pasta just finished."

Megan's stomach turns, but she doesn't say anything. Melinda would go through the trouble of making her an entire meal if she knew that the baby didn't like the sound of pasta, and that wasn't necessary. If nothing else, they could get something on the way home.

All throughout dinner, Megan thought. She didn't know how she was going to tell them, but Aiden had decided that she should be the one to do it. Sure, it was Aiden's baby too, but Melinda and Megan shared such an intense bond that sometimes he had to remind himself that she was actually only Melinda's daughter-in-law, and he was the blood child.

Aiden could tell that Megan wasn't hungry. She kept stirring her noodles. He did see her pick out all the mushrooms and meatballs, though, so at least she was eating something. Wasn't the sickness supposed to happen in the morning time?

Megan was grateful that Melinda didn't ask her why she'd had to take off work today. She is not a good liar.

After dinner, like always, the conversation moved to the living room. Megan got settled on the couch with Aiden's arm draped around her shoulders. Melinda sat in the chair opposite them. Jim comes in with a bottle of wine.

"A friend of mine just brought this back from Italy. Supposedly the best wine in the world. Glasses for everybody!"

Megan suddenly realizes that Jim has just given her a perfect way to tell them. "No, thank you."

Jim throws her a look. "C'mon, at least try it. I'll pour you a little bit and if you don't like it, it won't be wasted."

Aiden squeezes Megan's shoulder, probably anticipating her next line. "It's not good for the baby."

It takes Melinda longer to react than Aiden thought it would. When her shrill scream finally fills the air, he knows that she is excited.

His mother is out of his chair and hugging Megan faster than he thought possible. "How far along are you? When are you due? How did you find out? Who's your doctor?" There are tears streaming down her face.

Megan laughs. "Aiden, honey, get the picture." Aiden stands up. His dad is standing there, staring at him.

"Hey, Grandpa." Aiden jokes.

Jim looks like he wants to be mad at the comment, but can't. A huge smile breaks out in his face. "Congratulations, Aiden." And then his dad pulls him into a long, hard hug. He almost doesn't want to let go. His dad was the greatest dad that ever existed. How could he possibly top that?

After the two men break their embrace, Aiden reaches into pocket for his wallet. The ultrasound picture still looks almost pristine. He hands it to his mother and waves his father over to join the small group.

Megan smiles brightly and leans over to look at the picture with Melinda. "We just found out today. That's why I took off. I'm 6 weeks. Due on June 14th."

"How'd you find out?" Jim asks, leaning over his wife's shoulder to get a look at his grandbaby.

"It might sound silly, but I had a dream about it. There was a girl at our bedroom door, calling me Mommy. She had Aiden's eyes. Plus I haven't been feeling very well. I guess I just knew."

Aiden watched his wife as she talked. There are some things in life you just know. He knew that he would never get this lucky again, in 20 more lifetimes. He was going to be a father.


	2. Bathtubs

5 Months After The Wedding

Megan groaned in frustration. Nothing was going her way today. She had misplaced her favorite bracelet, and was almost late to work. She accidently broke not one, but two, ceramic figurines once she actually _got_ to work. The chain on the necklace Aiden got her snapped as she was taking it off after got home. She had spent the entire afternoon after getting off from work doing laundry, only to find out that the dryer stopped working. The clothes were still sopping wet.

She was running out of places to hang them. She had resorted to the master bathroom when Aiden came in from his job. He took off his shoes, threw them by the closet and preceded to do the same with his socks and tie.

The only problem was that all those things ended up in the middle of the floor that she had just cleaned 20 minutes ago.

"Really?" She asks, furious. She was in a mood.

"What?"

The blonde sighs. "I just cleaned up." She slams the last hanger onto the shower rod, a loud ringing resonating in the air.

Aiden goes red, and quickly grabs for his things. He throws his socks in the hamper and takes his shoes and tie into the closet. He says nothing as he walks toward the kitchen. She follows him, still slightly upset.

He throws open the fridge and starts to get out a soda. "What are you cooking for dinner?"

Megan groans internally. He was really grinding on her nerves today. "I don't know. Haven't had time. The dryer's broken."

Aiden stops pouring himself a drink. "What do you mean it's broken? We just got it three months ago!"

Megan gives him a look, following him on the way to the laundry room. "I mean it's broken. It's not drying anything. Duh."

Aiden checks the clothes in the drum. "Did you check and make sure it was plugged in? That all the hoses are still connected?"

"Of course, I did, Aiden. I'm not stupid." So maybe her words were a little harsher than need be. He was making her very angry, and she could only take so much before she snapped.

Aiden's eyebrows furrow. "What's your problem?"

"Right now, you're my problem." Megan says, arms crossed as she leans in the doorway.

"What the hell did I do? I just got here!"

"Yeah, and you come here and throw your crap all over the bedroom that I just cleaned and ask me what's for dinner when I only got home an hour before you did, and call me stupid by saying that I'm not smart enough to check and make sure that the freaking dryer's plugged in." There was no going back from that comment. She knew she wanted to regret saying the words, but she didn't.

"You're putting words in my mouth. I never said you were stupid!" There is red creeping up his neck, and Megan's cheeks are flushed.

"You don't have to! I see the way you look at me sometimes. When you push the burnt meatloaf into your napkin when I get up to get more to drink. The way you always ask me to re-iron your blazers because they're wrinkly. And apparently, I'm not smart enough to make sure the dryer's on before I put clothes in it. I'm so sorry your dress shirts won't be dry by tomorrow. But you know, if there were two people doing the work in this house it might go a little smoother sometimes."

"So you think I'm not pulling my weight in this house? Megan, I work for 8-10 hours a day, and you've been working half days lately. It's not my fault that I don't have energy when I come. Dealing with death all day every day is exhausting."

"And you think cleaning up after you, mess after mess isn't exhausting either? In case you didn't realize, Aiden, you make a lot of freaking messes." She walked into the kitchen, frustrated. She needed a moment without looking at him. This was their first major fight, and she didn't know where this was heading.

She hears Aiden stomping behind her. "I never asked you to clean up after me!"

"But if I didn't, nobody would. This house would be a pigsty. Neither of us would have clean laundry or a hot meal and I know I'm a crappy cook but somebody has to do it, and I don't see you getting off your ass anytime soon."

"So you think I'm a bad husband?" Aiden was furious. Where the hell was this coming from? They'd been married for five months, and she hadn't said anything before.

"Yes, I do." She didn't say much, but she didn't have to.

Aiden was heartbroken. He worked so hard for her every single day. They've been saving up money, for when their first baby comes, or when they need a new car, or a new dryer. By the end of the month they would be able to afford two of the three things if need be. He took the job that he had because it had good health benefits for the both of them. He did everything he did for Megan, sometimes without even thinking about it. He was silent for a while, but when he did speak his words were very calculated. "Well then I guess you're sorry you married me."

He knows that the words hurt her as soon as they leave his mouth. He watches as her shoulders fall and she blows out a breath. She doesn't say anything, and he knows the fight is over. But he didn't win. Nobody ever wins.

Megan goes to their bedroom, and he expects a slammed door. But it doesn't come. He knows he should go after her, but he really doesn't have any energy. He walks to the fridge, pulls out a beer, and collapses on the couch. Maybe he is a bad husband.

Maybe the real reason that Megan doesn't lock the bathroom door is because she's hoping he'll follow her. But she tells herself that if she locks the door that it's a real fight, and she doesn't want it to be real.

As she fills the tub with water too hot it's almost scalding and her favorite bubble bath—Aiden got it for her for Christmas—she thinks about her words. She should not have agreed with him that he was a bad husband. He wasn't. He was great, and she wouldn't ever want anyone else for as long as she would live. But he was kind of lazy. She didn't mind cooking a few times a week, but when he expects dinner 7 nights in a row she's run a little ragged. When she has to fold all the laundry her arms get tired. He's never even offered to help.

She slips off her robe and gets into the tub. She just soaks, doesn't bother washing her hair or shaving her legs. She doesn't really know when she started crying. Probably when she remembered the last time she'd tried to take a bath.

* * *

_She was just getting ready to take off her robe when she heard the door open behind her. "Sorry, bud. This one's taken."_

_She feels his hands slide on her hips, around to the front where her robe is tied. His breath tickles the back of her neck. "It's a pretty big tub. Are you sure there's not room for two?"_

_Megan sighed, content. "It'll be pretty tight. We'll have to sit really close together." She giggles as he unties her robe and slips it off her shoulders._

_It's not awkward as she gets in the tub and watches him undress. He does it in record time, she thinks. He slips in behind her, placing small kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders._

_His hands find her shoulders, and work their way all over her back. "That feels nice." She says quietly, eyes closed. Inside, she was trying to stay calm. Aiden's touch was like fire to her, especially when they were in a situation like this. She was sure she was going to burst into flames at any moment._

_And there it was. Aiden's hands had wound their way forward and found her chest. "How about this?" Aiden's whisper was deep and throaty and right at behind her ear._

_"That feels very nice."_

* * *

When they'd been shopping for a house, a bathtub was one of the only things on Megan's must-have list. They were so relaxing. They either turned out really good, or really bad. This one was shaping up to be very bad.

She was done crying, but didn't bother drying her face. She wish she would have, though, because a few minutes later the door creaks open and Aiden steps into the bathroom. He doesn't say anything, just starts to get undressed. Megan doesn't say anything, either. She just watches him.

She watches him until he is almost done, and then turns her head to face the wall. She knows he's going to slip in behind her, though. She knows that his hands will start on her shoulders and make their way down her entire back.

She thinks she's going to tense at his touch, but she practically melts at it. It had been less than an hour, and she missed him terribly.

"Don't worry about the dryer. I'm going to take off work tomorrow and go pick out a new one. It will be installed before you even get home from work. It's still under the warranty, too, so it shouldn't cost anything." He says quietly, kneading his hands into her soft back.

She doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to try to make mom's meatloaf for dinner tomorrow night. But just in case that doesn't work out, we can always go to Lento's."

Her hardened heart melted. It was no secret that meatloaf was her favorite dinner, and to know that she couldn't make it herself was heartbreaking. To know that he would try for her made her want to cry all over again. There was no guarantee that his would be any more edible than hers, but it was worth a shot.

"I'm getting a shoe rack tomorrow, too. So I can keep it by the door and put my shoes there."

She snorts, finally breaking her silence. "Then I'll trip over them coming through the front door." The sounds of her voice makes him know that this is all going to be okay. She continues, quiet still. "I'm sorry I called you a bad husband. You're not. It was just a bad day."

He stopped rubbing her back to slip his arms around her waist and pull her to him. "I'm sorry you don't feel appreciated. You are so appreciated, Megan."

Aiden was always great at picking his words. Those were the only words Megan needed to forgive him instantly. "Thank you."

He peppers kisses along her neck and shoulders, one of his favorite parts of her. "Don't thank me." Kiss. "I haven't" kiss "made the meatloaf" kiss "yet." Kiss.

* * *

Later, the couple is laying in bed after the bath.

Aiden is rubbing Megan's back. "Why was it such a bad day for you?"

Megan sighs into her husband's bare chest. "Well, I broke a couple of things at work today. I can't find my favorite bracelet, the one my mom gave me for graduation. And the chain on the necklace you gave me broke this afternoon when I was taking it off.

Aiden smiles, placing a chaste kiss on Megan's forehead and getting up from the bed. He goes into the closet and opens a drawer. Megan sits up, trying to figure out what he's doing.

He comes back, box in hand. He hands it to her. She opens it, and wants to start crying. "I got it cleaned for you. I noticed you said that since you started using the varnish at work it became a little dingy. I was hoping you'd find it when you were putting away the laundry today, but the dryer broke. I forgot all about it, to be honest."

"You did this for me?" She asks, holding up the sparkling bracelet.

Aiden simply kisses her, their soft lips barely touching. "Of course I did. I love you."

The next day, when Megan gets home, Aiden is out. There's a note scribbled on the counter, saying that he had to go get some last minute things for dinner.

She checks to see if the new dryer has been installed yet, and when she walks into the laundry room she wants to cry. There is a gigantic, shiny red bow on the shiny new dryer. And a box.

She opens the box, and inside is the necklace Aiden got her for Christmas when they were 16, accompanied by a new chain.

She doesn't know how long she's been staring at the necklace, but she hears Aiden come in. She takes the box and herself into the kitchen, and stops again.

There is a large bouquet of flowers on the table. Aiden is standing behind them, putting away the groceries as if nothing is different.

"Thank you for the new chain." She says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you for the flowers." She says, leaning up to kiss him.

"I can't promise that you'll get them every time we fight, but I promise that you won't ever have to whip me into shape like that again. I'm going to start pulling my weight around here."

Megan pulls away and starts helping put away the groceries. "You don't have to shower me with gifts every time you piss me off. We'd lose the house." She snickers, waiting for the backlash.

Aiden's arms take their turn winding around her midsection. She feels him move her hair from her neck, placing a kiss below her ear. "That was very mean, Mrs. Lucas."

Megan smiled. "What are you going to do about it, Mr. Lucas?"

Aiden pulls away abruptly, making Megan's back go cold. "I'm going to burn the meatloaf on purpose."


	3. Phone Call

The Summer Before Junior Year of College

Why was Aiden's phone ringing at 1:30 in the night? Who was up at this time of night? So what if it was a Saturday night?

Aiden groggily reached for his phone, answering without bothering to check who's calling. "What?"

"Aiden?" He knew the voice, which is why he was instantly more alert. It was Jamie, Megan's brother. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Aiden sat up in bed, flipping his light on.

There is a lot of background noise, and it's hard to hear the high schooler. "I'm at a party. It's getting pretty rowdy. I was wondering if you could come pick me and a friend up. I didn't drive. I didn't know who else to call." His words were short, but Aiden got the message.

Aiden had never been more proud of Jamie. Ever since they'd met, he'd been sure to play the role of big brother, letting Megan's little brother know what was cool. Drinking and driving was not cool. Not that underage drinking was any more acceptable. But that would be a talk for tomorrow morning. "Yeah, sure buddy. What's the address?"

"It's the old farmhouse off Canons Run Lane."

Aiden knew exactly where that was. It was an abandoned house, with nobody around for miles, and there was only one thing for certain—Jamie did not belong there.

"I'll be there in 15. Be careful." Aiden hung up, grabbing his shoes, keys and wallet.

On the drive over, he wondered how Jamie had even gotten invited to a party like that. As far as he knew, Jamie was a good kid. He usually didn't hang out with the rough crowd.

He can hear the party before he can see it, which makes him wonder how the cops haven't been called yet. He sees Jamie sitting on the front porch, talking to a girl who by body language looked extremely intoxicated.

When Jamie sees Aiden, he helps the girl to her feet and to the car. Aiden unlocks the car as Aiden helps the drunk girl in the back of his car.

"Who is he?" The girl asks sleepily.

"He's a friend of mine."

The girl seems to take that answer as Jamie clicks her seatbelt, and then his own. The girl is asleep in no more time than it takes Aiden to pull out of the driveway.

"Friend of yours?" Aiden snorts, driving back into town.

"Her name is Bailey. She's the one that invited me to this party." Jamie asked sheepishly.

Aiden realized immediately why Jamie was taking such precautions with this girl—he liked her. Maybe Jamie had learned something from him.

"Do you want me to take her home?" Aiden thought about his options. If he took her home, the girls' parents would surely call Megan's parents, and Jamie would get in trouble for going to a party—however, as far as Aiden could tell, he hadn't been drinking. Plus, he'd done the responsible thing by calling him, and getting this girl out of a dangerous situation. Or, he could take them to his apartment, where she could sleep it off. But he wouldn't feel right lying for her.

Jamie sighs, probably knowing that Aiden's going to take her home anyway. "She lives on Sycamore."

When Aiden pulls into the driveway, he feels it best if he accompanies Jamie and Bailey to the door. A sleepy woman answers the door.

"Bailey Ann!" She gasps.

"Hi, mommy. You look pretty!" Bailey giggles, leaning in to hug her mother.

"Would you care to explain this situation?" Her mother holds her daughter, giving Aiden death glares.

Jamie speaks up, rather nervous. "Well, Bailey and I heard about a party from school, so we decided to go. I didn't realize there would be drinking. I kept an eye on Bailey all night, Mrs. Covington, I promise. When she started to go downhill, I called Aiden. He's my sister's boyfriend."

Mrs. Covington narrows her eyes at Jamie, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Finally, she relaxes. "Thank you, Jamie. I'll have to call your parents, of course, but thank you for being responsible. I'll tell them that." She starts to bring Bailey inside, but pauses. "And thank you, Aiden. It's nice to know that there are some good people in this world."

After Jamie and Aiden are back in the car, Aiden stares at Megan's little brother. "Dude, you must really like her."

Jamie realizes immediately that Aiden is taking him home, but only groans internally. "Yeah, I do. I just wanted to protect her."

Aiden nods. "I think you should beat Mrs. Covington to the punchline. Tell your mom and dad first. They'll respect you a whole lot more, and won't be as mad. Plus, I can vouch for you that you weren't drinking."

Jamie scoffs. "How do you know I wasn't drinking? Maybe I just handle alcohol well."

Aiden laughs as he pulls onto the Foster's street. "Dude, I've been to your family's holiday parties. Your entire family is lightweight. Even your grandpa."

Jamie chuckles dryly. "You'll come in with me?"

Aiden nods, pulling into the driveway and turning off the car. "Absolutely, bro."

After Jamie went into the house and roused his parents, it was nearly 3 in the morning.

David was not happy, to say the least, but Aiden was adamant to assure Jamie's parents that he hadn't been drinking.

"I think Jamie acted very responsibly in this situation. He knew that Bailey was in danger of hurting herself or someone else, and he called an adult to help. He wasn't drinking."

David sends Jamie up to bed, but stands to see Aiden out. "Thank you, Aiden. It means a lot to me that you would run out in the middle of the night to pick up my son from a situation like that."

Aiden shakes David's hand. "I would go to the ends of the earth for any of you guys. You're like family to me. Jamie's the brother I never had."

David smiles. "He feels the same way about you."

Aiden's heart almost exploded in his chest. He had made a positive impact on someone in this world, taught a very important aspect of life—responsibility. There was no better feeling in the world than knowing you changed someone, for the better.


	4. The Wedding

**Hey guys! I haven't heard anything feedback wise from you guys yet. Are you liking it? Having any question? Let me know!**

* * *

The Wedding

Megan has never been more nervous—or excited—in her entire life. She was getting married today. She couldn't stop pacing, even though she knew there was nothing to be nervous about.

Except tripping down the aisle or Aiden running at the altar or ripping her gorgeous, wonderful dress.

* * *

_She walked into work, slowly because she was still wearing her cast on her leg, and Melinda was staring at her, smiling, almost as if she'd done something she wasn't supposed to and didn't want Megan to know about. She'd seen the look a few times. _

_ "What, is there a ghost here?" Megan looks around. It's really hard for her to pick up on their energy without them speaking._

_ "I got something for you."_

_ Megan laughed, setting the coffee she'd gotten for her future mother-in-law on the counter. Ever since she and Aiden had gotten engaged a little over two months ago, Melinda had been gifting Megan things. Mostly household things, like an old mixer that she didn't need because they got a new one, or a copy of her mother's famous meatloaf recipe. "Can I refuse?"_

_ Melinda shook her head, standing. "I don't think you'll want to. Come with me." _

_ Melinda walks into the backroom, and Megan has no choice but to follow. _

_ Her future mother-in-law was right. Megan had no intention of refusing this gift after she saw it. "Where did you find it?" She approached the masterpiece, almost hesitant to touch the lacy fabric._

_ "I was at an estate sale and it was part of the sale. I did some research. It's from the 50's."_

_ Standing in front of Megan is a mannequin. The mannequin is wearing the most beautiful wedding dress she'd ever seen. Melinda knew her well- it's exactly what she's been looking for. She knew there had to be a reason she hadn't found a dress yet, and here it was. _

_ "It's beautiful." She looked to Melinda, who was watching her with a sparkle in her eye. "How much?"_

_ This dress had to be expensive, vintage or not. It was lace, A-line, and it had an illusion neckline with cap sleeves. There was a belt around the waistline, and a long train flowing from the bottom. She walked around the back of the dress. This was definitely her dress. There were buttons down the back, ending in a small but classy satin bow. It was perfect._

_Megan didn't know how she was going to pay for this dress, but she knew that she had to. There was no way it was in her budget._

_ "Consider it paid for."_

_ Megan's hands fell to her side. "Melinda, you are not paying for my wedding dress."_

_ Melinda laughed, walking over to the blonde. "I already, did, sweetheart. It wasn't that much, anyway. Plus now you can get the really good photographer from the city that you wanted."_

_ Megan's eyes were pricking with tears. She loved this family. "Are you sure?"_

_ The graying brunette put a hand on her new daughter's shoulders. "Absolutely. Do you want to try it on?"_

_ Megan nodded feverishly, laughing. "I'll never want to take it off!"_

* * *

Spencer was her matron of honor, having gotten married only three months prior, and Tori, her cousin Ashley, and Stephanie Atherton, her high school friend's little sister were the other bridesmaids. Hanna Atherton died in the beginning of the year, and Megan wanted to honor her in some way. Even though Stephanie was a few years younger, Megan had really reconnected with Hanna's family since solving the mystery of her death—which turned out to be a murder.

Everyone was ready. Megan's mother couldn't stop messing with the bow on the back of the dress, and the buttons, and the train. It didn't bother her. She could only think that in a few short minutes, she would be getting married.

There was a knock on the door. Her father poked his head in. "It's about time, sweetheart."

He opens the door wider and steps in, getting a good look at his daughter. The photographer's shutter sounds fill the air, but Megan can only concentrate on her father's face. He looks so happy, so proud.

"You are such a beautiful young lady."

Megan feels herself start crying, and she is thankful that she opted for the waterproof mascara that Spencer had suggested. "I love you, Daddy."

He comes closer, pulling her in for a hug. They stay wrapped up for a minute, but he pulls away, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "We better go. You can't be late."

The bridal party lines up. Megan takes a minute to hug her brother, Jamie, who swung a spot as one of the groomsmen, and then she is ready. It's time.

One by one, she watches her friends disappear, and then it is just her and her father in the lobby. "One last time, are you sure about this?"

Megan laughs, knowing he's kidding. Her father loves Aiden like his own. "Absolutely. Let's do this thing."

"Try not to trip." He jokes, taking a hold of her arm.

"Try not to trip me." She quips back, tightening her grip on her flowers.

The doors open, and the music starts. Immediately, her eyes search for his. She just has to see him, make sure that he is still standing there.

He's there. He's staring down the aisle at her. He is smiling. He might be crying, too, but she's too far away to tell. Everyone stands, and she starts down the aisle towards the love of her life.

She doesn't trip, either, which is good. After the preacher starts and her father places her hand in Aiden's she isn't nervous anymore.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers. She smiles, tears falling down her face.

When the time comes in the ceremony for the vows, Megan gets suddenly nervous again. What if she forgot something that she wanted to say?

Looking at Aiden, though, seeing his eyes glistening with tears not fallen, she knows that even if she says she hates him, he'd still marry her right now. That is love.

"I was thinking just now about what would happen if I forgot what I wanted to say, or if I said something wrong or messed up my words. But then I realized, that even if I didn't say anything right now, you would still want to marry me. Because I know that even if you didn't say anything, or you said you hated me, I would still marry you in an instant. That is love, to me." She breathes, squeezing his hand to stop hers from shaking.

"Love is other things, too. Love is patient and kind and everybody knows that love is that stuff. But to us, love is different. It's impatient, like when you're waiting an extra 45 minutes for me to get ready. Sometimes it's rude, like when I tell you that your tie is ugly. It's not today, don't worry. I picked it out." The room erupts in laughter, and Aiden's chuckle lets her know that she's doing okay. She'll be fine. "And love is listening, even where there aren't words. You can just look at me, and know what's on my mind. I haven't mastered that, yet, but I know you'll be patient with me while I figure it out. I have the rest of our lives together to rediscover something new about you, every single day. And that won't be enough."

She's crying again, and she takes a minute to wipe her eyes. She didn't realize she'd be this emotional. "I promise to cherish you every day. I promise to try and not get mad when you don't fold the towels right. I vow to you that I will be the best person I can be for you, every single day, for the rest of my life. I vow to love you with all that I have. I give you today, my whole heart, for my whole life. I am yours, Aiden Paul Lucas."

Aiden finally lets go of the tears that he's been holding back, and she offers him a tissue. The audience laughs sweetly.

He laughs along with them. "How am I supposed to top that?"

Everyone laughs again, and as the crowd settles he takes a deep breath. "I remember the first time I saw you. It was my first day of junior year, and you had just transferred to my school. You asked me for directions to history. I knew the first time I talked to you that I wanted to marry you." The crowd awes and Megan cries some more. She hadn't known that.

"I knew I was going to ask you almost two years ago. I just didn't know when. I went to talk to your dad in October of last year, and I talked to my parents at Christmas, and I had all the green lights. The problem was, I didn't know how I was supposed to ask somebody as perfect as you to stay with somebody like me, for the rest of your life. I waited almost three months. And then you had your accident." The crowd murmured in remembrance. Everyone in Grandview had heard about Megan's accident, and were sympathetic, even if they didn't know all the details.

"When I saw you, lying there, hurting, I realized that I never wanted to see you that way again. I promised to you then and there that I would do whatever I had to in order to keep you safe. I vow, again, in front of God and all of these witnesses, to protect you. I promise to do everything in my power to keep you happy. I will kill the spiders, and catch the mice, and swat the flies." The audience laughs.

"I promise to rub your feet when you've had a long day, and take you out to dinner when you don't feel like cooking. I promise, from this day on, to treat you like a queen. Because you are. You are the queen of my heart. You are my life, my love. My past, my present, and my future. My forever. And I wouldn't want to live life any other way."

Aiden's words resonate in Megan's head for the rest of the ceremony. She can't believe she is lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with this man. Before she realizes it, they are exchanging rings and kissing and they are married and she is Megan Lucas.

Later, at the reception, Megan and Aiden are dancing. People are starting to leave, and they know that they should be spending time with their family and friends instead of each other. But they can't stay away from each other.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world."

"You're legally obligated to say that." Aiden laughs, dipping her back and kissing her throat.

"Doesn't mean it's not true."


	5. The Carters

Megan's Sophomore Year of High School

Megan was going to be sick. Here she was, all dolled up for Carson Mattingly, and he was kissing Lexi Allen. Her friend. How dare he? How dare they?

She could have gone over there and smacked them both. But her stomach seriously was churning, so instead she ducked out of the cafeteria and went to the bathroom. Where were Spencer and Tori when she needed them?

Her mascara was running amok on her face, but she didn't bother wiping it off. Carson deserved to know that he'd hurt her.

She was so excited when he asked her to this dance. It was homecoming, and a sophomore going with a junior was kind of a big deal. Especially in Littleton. Spencer and Tori couldn't stop gushing about it. Her mother was a little more cautious, but Megan wouldn't take no for an answer. Carson told her he'd meet here and they'd dance.

And then when she got here, in her green dress, she caught him kissing Lexi Allen, the Senior Slut. She should have seen it coming. It was Lexi's goal to kiss every boy at LHS before she graduated. Time was running short. Apparently boys with girlfriends didn't count.

Except, that was the thing. Carson had told her he liked her and she was cute, but he hadn't officially asked her out. So for all she knew, she was crying in the bathroom over a boy who considered her a dance-and-ditch.

She didn't know what else to do, so she called her mom. "Mom." She says, trying to sound less heartbroken than she did.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her mother's voice came through the speaker and did nothing to mask the concern evident in her voice.

"Can you come get me?"

Maybe her mother was going to tell her that she just got there, and she wasn't even home yet, and she had a million other things to do and could Spencer's mom Mandy take her home. But she didn't. "I'm on my way, honey. Be there in 7." She says quietly, and Megan thinks that she can hear the blinker in the background.

"Thanks, Mom."

Lacey Foster did not say a single word on the drive home, which was a new record for her mother, Megan noticed.

Megan was waiting until she got into her bed to cry her sorrows away. That didn't exactly happen.

Not ten minutes after Megan started her woeful escapade crying into her pillow, there was a soft knock on her door. "Mind if I come in?" Her mother asked, poking her head in.

Megan sniffled. "You're already half way in." She groaned at her mother's laugh.

"I just got off the phone with Spencer. She explained to me what happened and asked if you were okay." Her mom's hand came to rest on Megan's bare back. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her strapless dress, which was now very off kilter.

Megan says nothing.

Lacey sighs. "Do you mind if I give you some advice?" After Megan makes no move for objection, the mother begins again. "Screw him."

Megan blushes at her mother's profanity. "Mom!"

Lacey giggled, but shrugged. "I'm serious. Megan, there are so many other boys in that high school. In the world. You don't need to waste another single minute crying over that stupid Carter guy."

"Carson. His name is Carson."

Lacey laughed. "Carson, Carter, same difference. There are thousands of Carters in this world, Meg. But I can promise you that none of them are your soulmate."

Megan grabbed for a tissue off her nightstand, sitting up to dry her eyes. "How do you know?"

Lacey grabbed the entire tissue box and placed it in Megan's lap. "Well, darling, I know that when you do find your soulmate, he is not going to waste time kissing that floosy Lexi Allen when he could be kissing you instead."

Megan was floored by her mother's use of language. But it made her smile. "Who was your Carson?"

"Edward Anderson. He was captain of the football team and Homecoming King and absolutely dreamy. He told me I was the prettiest girl in school. But he also told that to 20 other girls. He was a tool, just like Carter."

"So what did you do?" Megan hardly ever got to hear of her mother's high school days. She didn't like sharing.

"I dumped milk on him at lunch one day. Got on his letter jacket and everything."

Megan giggled. "Good idea." After a stern look from her mother, she sighed. "I just feel hopeless. Like what kind of girl am I that he can just throw me away like that?"

An arm fell around her shoulder. Lacey pulled her close. "It's not a fault on your part. He's stupid. You are smart and beautiful and have so much character. You are kind, and caring. You're an amazing person, Megan, and one day you'll meet someone who realizes that, and he will never let you go. I just don't think it's probable to meet him when you're fifteen."

Megan nodded. "Yeah, that's what seventeen's for."


	6. Ben

January 14, 2036

Megan woke at 4:36. She was in pain, and she knew what was happening. She was in labor. This baby couldn't be coming right now. It was 4:36 in the morning, for crying out loud. Couldn't this kid wait until the sun was out, at least? It was the middle of January. It would be freezing cold.

A contraction ripped her and she moaned loudly.

She felt Aiden wake up next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having contractions." She said through gritted teeth.

Aiden is wide awake now, throwing on the lamp on the nightstand. Either the sudden light or the contraction makes her flinch again. "Did your water break?"

Megan felt under the covers, finally able to breathe again now that the contraction is subsiding, and groaned. "Yes." Now she needs to wash her hands.

Aiden is up before she can say anything else. "I'm going to call Jamie and see if it's alright for us to bring Hanna over to his place. And I'll call our parents. And the hospital."

Megan laughed at how prepared Aiden was, throwing the covers back and waiting for him to come help her up. Her large belly made it hard for her to move on her own. "Make sure you get the duffle bag. And it's probably a good idea to start the car. I'll get Hanna."

He helps her sit on the chair in their closet so she can change and get her shoes on. He walks out of the room. Megan couldn't even see her feet. Thankfully, Melinda had just given her some oversized slippers last week for this very occasion.

She thought she'd be a little more nervous. Maybe she wasn't because they'd already done this once. Or maybe it was because Aiden was nervous enough for the both of them. Either way, she was calm and collected as she walked to Hanna's room. She poked her head in, checking on the sleeping 3 year old. Just then, another contraction gripped her. They were fast, probably 4 minutes apart. She gripped the doorway.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" A sleepy voice asks. Megan sees Hanna sitting in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mommy's fine, baby. The baby is coming out of Mommy's tummy today!"

Hanna's eyes lit up and she bolted out of bed. She placed a hand to her mother's swollen belly. "I can meet Baby today?"

Megan smiled. "Yes, sweety. But for right now you're going to go to Uncle Jamie's house. Does that sound like fun?"

Hanna nods. "I can play with Puppy." Jamie had recently gotten a Labrador retriever, and Bowser and Hanna were fast friends.

"Can you get your shoes on for Mommy?"

Hanna nods, collapsing where she's standing and pulling on two of the shoes nearest to her.

Aiden comes back in. "We're ready to go."

Megan gestures to Hanna's winter coat hanging on the hook by the door.

* * *

In the car ride over to her brother's apartment, Megan is in pain. She knows that Aiden is driving as fast as he can, but she still wants him to go faster.

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice asks from the backseat as they pull into the lot.

"Yes, sweetie?" Aiden asks, getting out of the car. He starts unbuckling her from her car seat.

"Is Baby going to be a girl baby or a boy baby?"

Aiden laughs as he unstraps the car seat and hands Hanna the bag with her toys in it. "What do you want it to be?"

They start walking up to the door. The porch light is on, and Jamie is seen behind the screen door.

"Can I have both?"

"Not this time."

Jamie swings open the door for the little blonde, and Hanna runs to tackle his legs. Bowser is heard in the background. "Thanks, man." Aiden rushes, handing him her things.

"No problem. Give me a call when you want me to bring her up."

Aiden rushes back to the car. Megan is having a contraction when he gets back in the car.

"How far apart are they?"

"3 minutes."

Approximately 3 hours later, at 8:17 in the morning, Megan and Aiden are looking at their brand new baby boy.

"What should we name him?" Megan asks. She cannot take her eyes off her baby. He was perfect.

"Do you like Benjamin? It was my great-grandfather's name." Aiden suggest, leaning in to see his son.

Megan handed him off to her husband. "Benjamin David? We could call him Ben."

Aiden nods, smiling down at his sleeping son. "Hi there, little Ben. I'm your Daddy."

Megan looked up at her husband. It never ceased to amaze her how two people could create a life together. It was the best gift God could have ever given her, far greater than being able to see or hear ghosts. She and the man she loved her able to make something, a piece of each of them, simply by loving each other. She could not have asked for anything else.

* * *

After their parents come through and meet the new addition, there is a final visitor.

Hanna comes into the room, holding Uncle Jamie's hand. She looks very shy, but also very curious. "Can I meet the baby, Mommy?"

Megan smiles to her daughter, and nods to her brother. Jamie carefully lifts Hanna up and places her on the bed. Aiden hands Ben back to his wife and goes around to the other side.

"Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?"

"It's a boy. This is your brother, Hanna. Meet Ben." Aiden says proudly, placing a hand on his daughter's back so she wouldn't fall.

Hanna leans over the bundle. "Hi brother." After he doesn't answer, she frowns. "He doesn't like me."

Aiden laughs, but Megan shoots him a friendly glare. "Sweetie, he's sleeping. Plus he doesn't know how to talk yet. But he loves you already. I promise."

Aiden watched his wife and daughter fawn over his little boy. Life was so perfect, so complete right now, and he thought his heart would burst with joy. However, he's thought that before, and he's still alive today. Thank goodness.


	7. Thank You, Tony Marzetti

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while. Honestly, I haven't been feeling it. I've been getting back into Disney movies lately, and they've captured my heart all over again. I've been thinking about doing a Tangled fic :)**

* * *

Valentine's Day

It's Valentine's Day. Last year, Megan and Aiden went out for a night on the town, and it was more than satisfactory. This year, Megan is almost 23 weeks pregnant, and calling herself a whale at every opportunity.

"Aiden, nothing fits. Not even those maternity jeans your mom got me. I'm so fat." She starts to cry, pants halfway up her legs.

Aiden stops trying to tie his tie. He goes over to his wife and pulls her in for a hug. "Sweetheart, you are not fat. You're pregnant."

"Yeah, pregnant and fat!" Megan cries, kicking her jeans the rest of the way off and plopping down on the stool in their closet.

Aiden sighs, grabbing her favorite pair of sweatpants. "How about some pizza?" It was Megan's idea to go out in the first place. He loved her no matter what. He'd brought her flowers today and gave her breakfast in bed, and she appreciated every single second of it.

Megan sniffles, wiping a finger under her made-up eye. She groans at the black streak on her finger. "Could we get some from Marzetti's? A meat-lovers and a Hawaiian? With extra pizza and garlic sauce on both?"

"Absolutely. Do you want to ride with me?"

Megan nods, pulling on her thick winter boots. "Somebody other than you needs to see how amazing I look." Aiden only laughs. Everybody that sees Megan knows how amazing she is.

* * *

Marzetti's is a small pizza place a few blocks from downtown. It's Megan's favorite Italian restaurant, and apparently several others as well. It's packed. Even though Megan called in the order on the way there, they still said it would be about a thirty minute wait when they got there.

Megan didn't mind, though. There was a large indoor dance floor, and several couples were dancing. Aiden took Megan's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor as they waited for their food.

"Aiden, no, I'm so clumsy right now." She tried to protest, but hardly anyone could say no to Aiden's pleading eyes.

"Stop. You're perfect." This comment makes Megan blush and go quiet. They sway to the music, and when the song fades into a new one, they both smile. "Remember this song?"

"This song was playing when we had our first kiss. Well, kind of first kiss."

Aiden spins Megan and her laugh makes his heart feel as if it's about to burst. She settles back in his arms. Aiden asks, "What was that, like 7 years ago?"

Megan smiled up at him. "Look at us now. Now you're not too shy to admit to kissing me."

"You're adorable. Now can you two lovebirds pay attention to me?" Both Megan and Aiden whip their heads to the direction of the voice.

Standing in front of them is an old man, wearing a messy apron. His hair is white, as is his mustache. "Who are you?" Aiden asks, directing his question toward the ghost but facing Megan so that it would seem from a distance that they were talking to each other.

"Tony Marzetti, III."

Megan looks intrigued. "The founder of this pizza place, Tony Marzetti?"

"The one and only. Look. My grandson lost the recipe for my famous breadsticks last week. He's been winging it, but the customers have noticed. I just want to tell him where to find a copy of the recipe."

Megan and Aiden nod. Just then, their number is called, and they smile at each other. Aiden grabs Megan's hand. When they reach the register, Aiden clears his throat. "Could I speak to the owner, please?"

The cashier, a young teenager with black hair and a bright pink wad of gum in her mouth, rolls her eyes. "Eddie! Customer for you!" She calls into the kitchen.

A few seconds later, a frazzled middle-aged man comes out of the back of the kitchen. "Can I help you?"

Megan spoke first. Maybe he wouldn't attack her if she was pregnant. "I just wanted to give my compliments to the chef on the breadsticks. The last time I came here they were phenomenal."

Aiden clears his throat, playing along. "Actually, honey, didn't you say they tasted different this time?"

Megan turned up her nose and nods. "Yeah, the baby doesn't really like the new ones. Did you change the recipe?" She places her hand on her stomach for emphasis.

Eddie goes red. "Well, yeah. We lost the old one. I like the new one."

Aiden shrugs. "I don't know, I've heard a lot of the customers saying that the old one was better. Don't you have a backup recipe?"

Eddie goes even redder, trying to hush the conversation by moving closer. People are starting to stare at the group. "Well, I don't know where it is. My grandfather knew where it was but when he died a few months ago, he didn't tell anyone where it was."

Tony speaks up, appearing next to his grandson. "It's in the back of the safe in the wine cellar. Behind a false back."

Megan smiles, looking as if she'd only come up with the solution just now. "I bet there's a safe in the wine cellar. My grandma used to hide her valuables in the freezer. Same concept. Probably behind a false back."

Eddie's face shows realization, and thanks them for their service, rushing off into the kitchen.

Tony smiles. "Thank you so much. If I could still give meals on the house, I would."

Megan smiles, and her stomach grumbles. "I'd pay twice what we do for pizza this good."

Tony smiles, and looks into the kitchen, probably seeing his light. Aiden watches him walk away, and picks up their pizzas.

"Well, what do you say we go home, babies?"

Megan snorts. "As in big baby, little baby?"

"You know it."

"I can't wait until we get home." Megan says once they're in the car. She throws the top of the box open on the pizza on her lap and groans in satisfaction. "Thank you, Tony Marzetti."


	8. Chance Encounters

Summer of 2035

It's a beautiful and sunny July day, and Megan and Hanna are meeting to have lunch with Spencer and Tori in Littleton. Hanna usually doesn't get to come, but Aiden couldn't take off and the shop was super busy right now. Hanna would only get in the way. Megan promised Hanna that if she behaved, she could get ice cream after lunch. Hanna liked ice cream.

Megan is the first one to arrive, and her stomach is very rumbly today as she waits for her friends. She had just found out a few weeks ago that they were expecting their second child, and her friends were very thrilled for her. Spencer, who is 8 months pregnant with her first child, had called Megan several times to ask for advice and if there was any type of car seat that was better and what foods she should and shouldn't eat.

Tori, on the other hand, is in the process of planning her wedding and was a little worried that Megan wouldn't be able to fit into the preordered bridesmaids dresses. The wedding was 10 months away, and Megan assured Tori that she would be in tip top shape for her best friend's big day. As to whether that promise would actually be kept or not would be a waiting game. The blonde was sure that getting the baby weight off wouldn't be her priority when she actually had a baby to care for.

"Megan? Megan Foster?"

She looked up from the menu. There, standing before her in all of his glory, was Carson Mattingly.

"Carson?" She stood, being polite more than anything. Carson Mattingly had made her middle school years hell, and freshman and sophomore year weren't that much better. He was her first heartbreak.

He stared at her in disbelief. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, how about you?" He looked pretty good, to be honest, but it was nothing Aiden had to worry about. Aiden was her man, and she was proud to say that.

"Pretty great. I don't see you around much."

Megan nodded. "I live in Grandview with my husband." She purposely tucked a piece of hair behind her ear with her left hand so that he could see her beautifully decorated ring finger. She glanced down to see that his was not.

"So you're married? Do I know the guy?" He doesn't look too heartbroken.

Megan smiles. "Probably not. His name is Aiden Lucas."

Carson shakes his head, and notices Hanna for the first time. "Well she has to be yours. She looks just like you."

"That's Hanna." The little blonde perks up at the mention of her name, smiles abruptly at Carson like she was taught, and goes back to coloring sloppily on her kids menu.

"She's beautiful. Is she your only child?"

Megan shakes her head. "I'm expecting our second."

He smiles, and Megan doesn't get flutters like she used to. He really was just catching up. "Congratulations. I'm actually getting married next month."

"To who? That's great."

"Alivia Allen? Do you know her?"

Megan had to bite back a laugh. The world was so ironic. Alivia's older sister, Alexis, was who Carson had broken Megan's heart with at the middle school dance. Alexis was the school slut, but her younger sister was quieter and sweeter and all around a better person.

"That is great news. I'm happy for you."

Just then, Spencer waddles over to the table, Tori in tow. They wave politely to Carson, who nods back respectfully. Tori greets Hanna, keeping the toddler busy as Megan wraps up the conversation.

"Well, it was good catching up with you. I'm glad things worked out for you, Megan."

Megan nods and reciprocates, and then Carson walks away. That was so strange. She hadn't thought about him in God knows how long, and all of a sudden he walks into her life and right back out of it again, and she couldn't give it another thought. Instead, she only missed Aiden more. Well, that's love for you.


	9. House Hunting

The Summer Before The Wedding

As soon as they walked through the door, Aiden knew that Megan wouldn't like it. She was very clear about what she wanted, and this wasn't it.

Sure enough, when he snuck a side glance at her, her nose was pinched. The realtor turned a blind eye, and proceeded to show them the kitchen.

They had three months until they were married, and Megan was adamant about moving directly into their new house after the honeymoon. It wasn't a requirement—his apartment was plenty big enough for the two of them. They still had another year of school, and it was highly likely that neither of them would have time to keep an entire big house clean. But it was something that Megan wanted. So of course, here they were, with an overly annoying realtor who continued to show them house after house that Megan didn't like.

They walked through the house, and Aiden was surprised that Megan held her tongue until they reached the upstairs. "I don't like it."

Aiden bit back a laugh at her curt tone, but the realtor was not amused. It wasn't that Whitney wasn't doing a good job. It was that Megan was picky. Whitney sighed. "Well, this was the last one on the list today. Why don't I dig around some more and give you a call on Friday?"

Megan nods, looking around, probably trying to picture their things there. He had to give it to her, she really was trying.

She apologized when they got in the car. "It's just that I have this picture in my head. And I'm really trying to be open to things, but it's not working so well. The kitchen has to be on the left, across from the living room."

Aiden nods, driving them home. "I know. And there needs to be a front porch so that if it's raining you don't get wet looking for the keys. And the master bedroom has to have a bathtub, not just a shower."

"Right. I don't think I'm being that unreasonable."

Aiden only laughed. They rode with the windows down on the comfortable July day. It had been a wonderful summer so far. Aiden had an internship that was going fantastic, and was shaping up to be a career choice after he completed his degree. They spent their weekends finalizing wedding details.

Aiden went along with pretty much whatever Megan wanted, because honestly he wouldn't care if the table linens were cream or ivory. He was only excited to be married to the blonde sitting next to him that was singing loudly off-key to the radio. He felt like she got tired of hearing it sometimes, though, so instead of voicing his opinion on how beautiful she was, he just reaches over and takes her hand.

* * *

The work week flew by, mostly because he was looking forward to spending the weekend with his fiancée. It was a busy one. Not only did they have a booked Saturday afternoon with their realtor, but that morning they were wedding band shopping.

They decided to go into the city, mostly because there was a bigger, better selection. Their first stop was the jewelry store on 17th and Sycamore that Ned had suggested. He and Brittany had been married for a little over four years, and had just welcomed their new baby in April, Charlie. Charlie was a bright blue eyed, smiley baby that Megan loved to cuddle every chance she got. Ned never needed a babysitter.

The shop was small enough to be private, but large enough that there would likely be something that they could both agree on. An older man, most likely the owner based on Ned's description, came up to them.

"Welcome to Anderson's Jewelry. My name is Greg. How can I help you today?"

Megan smiled at him. "Hi, we're shopping for wedding bands today."

Greg smiled widely, spreading his arms out widely. "Wonderful! Congratulations. You've come to the right place. He gestured to two stools by the counter, and they made their way over. "What are your names?"

Aiden extended a hand, shaking Greg's firmly. "Aiden Lucas." Megan extended herself as well, and introduced herself.

Greg took a seat behind the counter, grabbing a notepad. "So. Do you have any idea of what you want?" Megan and Aiden share a look, and both turn and look blankly at Greg. He nods. "I get that a lot. Not to worry. May I see your ring, Megan?"

Megan extends her left hand proudly. Greg takes it in his and examines the ring. "You have great taste. It's vintage. Early 40's, I believe. Very expensive."

Megan shot a look to Aiden. He'd never told her how much he'd paid for her ring, mostly because he knew she would kill him if she found out. His mom helped him get a discount, because it was antique, but it was still a pretty penny. He blushed under her gaze. Megan choked out a thank you.

Greg pulled a tray of rings out of the display case and sat them in front of Megan. "I think these would all compliment your engagement ring very nicely."

As Megan looked through the numerous rings, the older man directed his attention to Aiden. "What metal would you like?"

Aiden checked out some of the rings in the display case. "I'd prefer white gold." Greg pulls out a tray of rings and sets them in front of Aiden.

"Now, if the ring isn't available in your size, I can make you one at no additional charge."

Aiden watches Megan run her fingers across one ring in particular close to 20 times. He leans in to whisper. "Try it on."

Megan nods, pulling it from the slot. She slips it on her finger on top of her engagement ring, holding her finger back. "Whoa."

Greg smiles. "It's beautiful."

Megan nods, studying the intricate detail. She holds it out to Aiden. "Do you like this one?"

Aiden takes her hand and kisses it. Megan blushes, but nods. She twists the ring on her finger as she studies others in the tray.

Aiden's eyes, on the other hand, keep going back to a simple band. Greg watches him for a while, and plucks the simple one out of the tray and holds it out for him.

He tries it on, and instantly, as weird as it seems, doesn't want to take it off. It's perfect. It's simple, yet what it stands for speaks volumes. He nods. "This is the one."

Megan nods, still twirling the ring on her finger. "I just don't know."

Greg nods, holding his hand out. She hands the ring back. "You can always think about it. But I can't promise that the ring will be here when you come back." He says, starting to put it back in the display case.

"Wait!" Megan says, reaching out for the ring. Greg chuckles, and Aiden gets the feeling he's done that trick before.

* * *

With the stress of choosing their wedding bands behind them, Megan and Aiden only had a few major things to do—one of them was finding a house.

They met Whitney at the first address, and although it was nice, Megan was still unimpressed. He knew she was getting frustrated. This was the fifth appointment they'd had, and Megan wasn't thrilled with anything their realtor was showing them.

However, they pulled up to the fourth house that day, and Aiden felt Megan perk up. It was a nice house, and it was in the same neighborhood as her parent's house. There was a front yard, surrounded by a fence. Megan couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

When they walked through the front door, Megan got a very good feeling. There was a small entryway, and after walking through, it opened up to a kitchen on the left, and a living room on the right. Just like she wanted. She walked through the kitchen, resting her hands on the island. She pictured cooking for Aiden, and eventually making cookies with her children. She was getting a warm feeling in her stomach.

She continued to the rest of the house. There were 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The main bathroom had a bathtub. Just like Megan wanted.

She stood in the empty master bedroom, looking around. She felt Aiden slip an arm around her waist. "Megan?"

She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

Aiden gave her a questioning look. "What do you say?"

Megan smiled, nodding. "This is our house."


	10. Katie

**Hey guys! There will be a few more chapters up. Probably like 4 at the most. The problem is, I don't know when they'll be up. I'm in college and final are drawing near, so my schedule will be very hectic for the next month or so. Just hold on. I'll give you a heads up on the last chapter, though, so if there's not a note saying it's the end, then it's not the end! Thanks for reading, guys and girls!**

* * *

September 2036

Megan shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in the nick of time. Her stomach lurched over and over again, only stomach bile coming up.

She didn't think anything of it, and was just about to get in bed when she heard Ben's baby monitor start whining.

She started to think something of it the next morning, however, when she woke up at the same time and puked again. Aiden got up to get the baby, coming back with Ben asleep in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Megan wiped her hand across her mouth and sat back on her knees. "Yeah, I'm okay." Inside her head, she was counting like crazy. She was late. She hadn't even realized it, with a toddler and a 7 month old running amok in her house. Sometimes she didn't even have time to brush her teeth, much less keep track of her cycle. It was crazy that Ben came so longer after Hanna, and now there was the possibility of another baby so soon after Ben's birth.

She would love another baby. Just the possibility of having one filled her heart with so much love. But should she mention it to Aiden? He's been with her both times they've found out. Maybe it would be fun to surprise him this time. As soon as Aiden was gone, she would run to the store and get a test.

* * *

Melinda loved watching her grandchildren whenever Megan needed to do errands, and she took advantage of that fact more often then she'd like to admit. Hanna loved playing in the shop, and Ben was such a cute baby that just his presence in the store would get more customers through the door.

The senior ghost whisperer's eyes lit up when Hanna came through the door, followed by a car-seat toting blonde. "What a lovely surprise!"

"Hi Nana! Mommy has to run some… what are they, mommy?"

Megan smiled at her daughter as Melinda scooped Ben out of the carseat. "Errands, honey."

Hanna nodded. "That's right. Aarons. So she said I could come play with the dolls."

Megan smiled meekly at her mother-in-law. "I hope you don't mind. My mom's been sick and I didn't want Ben catching anything."

Melinda took the diaper bag from her. "Don't you worry about a thing. I love spending time with my only two grandchildren." She said that with a pointed look, and it made Megan wonder if she knew anything.

"How many grandchildren do you want, Mom?" Megan asked, blushing.

Melinda smiled. "As many as you can make, Meg. Do you know how far along you are?"

Megan took a seat, realizing the test-taking would have to wait. "I haven't even taken a test yet. I was going to run to Walgreen's after I left here. I'm pretty sure, though. You just know."

"I know what you mean."

"I'll let you know, though." Megan kissed her children goodbye, hugged Melinda, and was out into the warm early September air.

* * *

Low and behold, there were two faint lines on the stick she held in her hands. She placed a hand over her stomach and smiled down at her new baby. She couldn't wait to tell Aiden.

When she dropped back in after doing a few things around town, Megan didn't say anything.

"You're glowing, sweetie." Melinda said simply, handing her Ben's diaper bag.

Megan blushes as she collects her son. "We'll be over soon for dinner."

* * *

When Aiden walks through his front door, he hears the familiar sound of his family. There are some cartoons playing in the living room, and Ben's hanging bouncer is nestled safely in the doorway to the kitchen, where his wife is making dinner.

He peaks in on his daughter, and she is enthralled in the princess show on TV. He gives Ben a big bounce and his giggles fill the air as he makes his way over to Megan.

"Hi, honey. How was your day?"

Megan smiles up at him, leaning in to kiss him. "It was great. I dropped the kids off at the shop so I could run a few errands. I paid the car insurance, got a few things at the grocery, and I even got Ben a few new shirts. He's wearing one now."

Aiden nodded, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Megan stares at him, waiting for something, he can tell. "Well, are you going to look at it or not?"

Megan looks weird. Maybe she had a worse day than she was letting on. Regardless, he smiled politely and walked over to his son, scooping him out of the bouncer.

"Hi, Benjamin! Let Daddy read your shirt."

_Big Brother_

He stares at it for a long minute, hardly believing his eyes. He looks at Megan, and knows his eyes aren't failing him yet. She is smiling so widely. "Surprise!"

Aiden rushes over to his wife, Ben still in his arms, and pulls her in for a hug. "You're pregnant?"

Megan nods, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing her other hand on Ben's back. "I'm late and I've been throwing up. I got three positive pregnancy tests."

Aiden places a scorching kiss on his wife's mouth. No wonder they have a kid on the way. Hanna's voice from the doorway makes them pull apart. "You forgot about me!"

Megan smiles, opening her arms as Hanna runs into them. "There's always room for Hanna Banana!"

"Why are you so happy, Daddy?" Hanna asks, staring at her father.

Aiden smiles. "Mommy has a baby in her tummy."

Hanna's eyes widen. "But Ben is right there. He can't be in your tummy, mommy."

Megan laughs, placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek. These days were going too fast. "There's another baby. You're going to get another brother or a sister."

Hanna nods, thinking. "Can you make it a girl baby this time, please?"

The parents laugh at their daughter. "It doesn't work that way, sweetie. We get whatever God gives us. But if you pray really hard for a girl baby He might give you a sister." The four—five—of them have a long family hug, and Aiden's heart is about to burst.

That night, when Aiden checks to see if Hanna is asleep, he hears her praying. "Also, God, please give me a girl baby sister. Ben is good and thank You for him but he kind of stinks sometimes and if it was a girl she wouldn't stink because I would help give her baths. Thank You God. Amen."

* * *

They are at a barbecue with Aiden's family and friends the next weekend. They are planning on telling everyone the good news. Planning being the operative word.

When they get there, they are nervous but excited. Melinda and Megan's parents are the only ones who know. Even Jim doesn't know. They are all seated around the table and are about to start eating when Ned and Brittany show up. Delia had Charlie and Lacy for the afternoon, and it was probably a good thing. Brittany has been crying-that much is obvious.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Delia asks. Charlie reaches for his mother, and she picks him up and cradles him to her chest.

Ned speaks for his wife. "We just came back from the doctor. We got some bad news."

They sit down, and then Ned and Brittany launch into their story. "Well, a few weeks ago, I got a positive pregnancy test. So we scheduled this appointment, but in between I was having some spotting. So then when we get to the appointment today, it turns out that I had a miscarriage." Brittany starts crying, and holds onto Charlie tighter. He reaches up to touch her face.

Ned clears his throat, reaching across to put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "And the doctor said that it would probably happen again if we tried to have any more children. Apparently when Brit was pregnant with Charlie, during the C-section her uterus got a little damaged. He basically told us the chances of Brit carrying another baby to term were slim to none." Ned clears his throat, most likely holding back tears himself.

Megan's heart sinks. How can they tell their good news, when it so obvious that Ned and Brittany are basically heartbroken?

"I'm so sorry, guys." Megan says. She takes a look down at her lunch, and her stomach churns. She quickly excuses herself and walks quickly to the bathroom. She hears someone standing in the doorway as she vomits up what little food she's had for lunch. She assumes it's Aiden, so she looks up and smiles. And she wishes she hadn't. It's Brittany.

"How far along are you?" Brittany looks heartbroken.

Megan's heart has fallen so far deep into the pit of her stomach that it seems as if it will never fix itself. She saw Brittany as a sort of older sister, and to know that Megan had hurt her, well that would be almost unforgiveable. But Brittany has seen Megan before and obviously knows. It would hurt her more by lying to her. "About 4 weeks. It's still pretty early." Megan stands, taking the towel and wiping her mouth. "I didn't want you to find out like this."

Brittany shrugs, crossed arms across her chest as she leans against the doorframe. "I guess it's better to know now. It's kind of hard to be depressed when one of your best friends is pregnant."

Megan wants to smile, but her heart is still hurting. Instead, she pulls Brittany into a hug.


	11. The View

It's Christmas. Aiden Lucas is standing in the doorway, taking in the sight around him. His parents are sitting on the loveseat, his mother's new dog Daisy nestled on her lap. His mother wasn't exactly young any more, but her eyes still showed youth whenever she looked at his father.

Ned and Brittany (and Grandma Delia, of course) are fawning over their new baby. Shortly after Megan found out she was pregnant with Ben, Brittany and Ned had a miscarriage. It was heartbreaking for them, and Aiden knew that Megan carried guilt along with her baby during that pregnancy. Aiden tried to reassure her that everything happens for a reason, but it was hard. Even after Ben was born, Megan and Brittany's relationship was still estranged.

Ned and Brit decided to adopt a year and a half ago, and they just brought home their new baby Carson James, two months ago. Lacy is 12, and it makes Aiden feel old. He remembers finding out Brittany was pregnant. On Christmas. Right here in this house. Charlie is 10, for crying out loud.

And then he looks to his own family. Megan is sitting, flocked by a soon-to-be-five year old Ben and an "eight and a half, Daddy" Hanna. And on her lap is Katie. Katie was a surprise, but a welcome one. She was born only a year and a few months after Ben, and even though they hadn't been trying, looking at them all sitting there together, he felt so complete.

Hanna has started to see ghosts, and Aiden helps her as much as she can. Ben isn't showing any signs yet, but it's not too late.

If you had asked Aiden when he was 16 if he thought his life would look like it does right now, he would have said no. He would have stayed single forever. But looking at Megan still gives him butterflies. She catches him staring, and winks over Katie's head.

* * *

_Aiden was walking towards his last class- history. It was the first day of school, and he was already wanted to be done for the day. He didn't know if he could handle Mrs. Green droning on about the Civil War for an hour. He turns the corner and runs right into a person—a girl. He only knows because he got close enough to smell her perfume. It smells nice._

_"Excuse me, miss." He steps back and takes this opportunity to take a good look at her. She's blonde, about a head shorter than he is; he inherited his dad's height. Her eyes are blue, and they are surrounded by full, rosy cheeks. She's smiling. It's a nice smile._

_"Finally, a person with manners in this town."_

_"Are you new?"_

_The girl nods. "My family just moved here from Littleton. I'm Megan."_

_Aiden extends his hand and shakes hers, gently. "Aiden."_

* * *

And that is what they had become. Megan and Aiden. A pair, a couple, a team. Partners in crime. And he was sure that he would never get over this view.

* * *

**This is it. Thank you guys for sticking with me. This will be the last chapter. I just wanted to tie up a few loose ends. God Bless You.**


	12. A Mother Knows

**Surprise! I know I said I was finished with this story, but this idea has been going through my head for a while now, and since I couldn't get rid of it I thought I would share it with you all. Thanks to everyone who has continued to favorite this story. It means a lot to me. This chapter got rewritten a lot, but I love the way it turned out. It takes place the Monday after Megan and Aiden's fight. **

* * *

Megan walked slowly into the shop on Monday morning. To say she was a little sore would have been a giant understatement. She'd had to tell her roommates that she went to a party and slept on the floor. They bought it. Thankfully they didn't see the hickeys on her neck and chest.

Melinda wasn't in right now—she'd sent a text saying she was helping Delia with something but she would be back soon. This gave her an opportunity to call Spencer. Spence was the only person she could think to tell about what had happened.

She found the number in her phone and dialed it quickly. It was after 2, so Spencer should have been finished with class.

"Hey, Megan." The redhead's familiar voice reached Megan's ear.

"Hey, Spence." Megan said quietly, trying to mask the pain in her voice as she sat down at her desk in the back.

"What's wrong?" Her best friend's concern was evident, and Megan cursed herself mentally. She never called Spencer out of the blue. Of course she would know something is wrong.

"I have to talk to someone."

"What's going on?"

"Okay, so you know how I told you that Saturday before we got lunch we went to visit one of Aiden's contacts for that project he's working on?" They knew the lie was weak as they had told it, but neither Tori nor Spencer had thought much of it. "Well, when we went, it didn't go exactly as planned. Basically, he told us to stop messing around or someone would get seriously hurt." Spencer gasped, but was quiet.

"Well, as you probably know after we left lunch it started to rain. Well it was basically pouring by the time we got to his apartment. And so we went to the door but he left the keys in his car so we were all soaked by the time we got inside. So he gave me some clothes and whatever so I could dry mine. But the power was out so I suggested that we play board games. So we played some board games and lit some candles and whatever and then were playing 20 questions and I asked him what he meant earlier that day about wanting to marry me. And then he went into this big romantic speech that ended with him saying he had loved me in every way but one and he wanted to, and so that happened and basically what I'm saying is that I slept with Aiden."

She heard Spencer's excited squeal. "How was it?"

Megan blushed at the question. "It was amazing. Perfect. Hot," she added with a giggle. Spencer giggled on the other end of the phone.

"So what's wrong, then?"

Megan sighed. She filled her friend in on the next morning, and her fight with Aiden.

"I'm sure he's just trying to protect you. I would call him. But not today. That will make him think you're desperate."

Megan didn't think so, but she agreed with Spencer and told her she had to get back to work. She hung up the phone and set it down on her desk, standing to check on the front of the shop. When she spun around, her heart stopped.

Melinda Gordon was standing there, and by the look on her face, she just heard Megan's entire conversation.

"How much did you hear?" The blonde asked, dejected.

Melinda tried her best to hide the small smile on her face. "Somewhere about leaving the keys in the car."

Megan blushed, walking up to Melinda. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

Mel shrugged, pulling Megan in to a hug. "It was going to happen sooner or later, Meg. You guys are crazy about each other."

Melinda pulled back, taking a guess and pulling off Megan's scarf. There were two hickeys on her chest and one on her neck. This made the mother blush.

Megan's blush was deeper, though.

Melinda smiled, handing back her scarf. "Toothpaste and a cold spoon."

The blonde nodded, putting her scarf back on. "Has Aiden talked to you?"

Melinda shook her head, going into the front of the store. Megan followed, picking up the tea that Melinda had gotten her up off the counter. "No, and I doubt he will. I don't think many boys tell their mother about losing their virginity."

Megan sighed. "I got a text from him this morning saying that he was sorry for yelling at me and that I could call or come over whenever I wanted to talk, but I don't know if I want to. He was so mean. I know how to handle myself. One ghost is not going to be my downfall. It hurt my feelings more than anything. Like I'm not worthy of helping him or something."

Melinda sighed, hands braced on the counter, staring at who was sure to be her daughter-in-law one day. "I'm going to tell you something very important. Boys are stupid."

Megan laughed, but the motion made her body sore. She winced, and it made Melinda wonder just how "amazing, perfect, and hot" it had been. She had to shake her head to rid the thought.

"They say things without thinking about them first, without thinking about the consequences. Take it from me. This is your first big fight. It's always the worst. Because you don't know how to talk to each other and say what you need to say without getting angry. It takes time. Jim and I still struggle with it sometimes."

Megan was quiet, and Melinda saw this as her opportunity. "Something else, Megan. Has Aiden ever told you about our connection?"

Megan nodded. "Sometimes he can make you feel things, right? I don't really know how it works."

Melinda nodded. "If he wants to, he can, no problem. But when he lets his guard down, sometimes it happens by accident. And Saturday, well, it happened."

Megan threw her hands over her face. "Wait, so what exactly did you know?"

Melinda busied herself with papers on the counter. "Just that it was happening and just that Aiden… he really enjoyed himself."

"I am so sorry." Megan said through her hands, peeking out from between her fingers.

The ghost whisperer scoffed. "You're 20 years old. You hardly need to apologize for having great sex. Just make sure that next time, Aiden keeps it in check."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this little chapter. I thought it was really funny to play with Melinda and Megan's characters. If you guys are interested in seeing more one shots, I'm all for it. For some reason, I cannot seem to let this story go. Let me know!**


End file.
